DBZverse Stat Sheets
by Prof. WoW
Summary: Every chapter I will be comparing a Dragon Ball character to something else, I will be comparing things such as speed, strength etc. At the end of each chapter is a one shot.
1. Chapter 1: Destructive Capacity

**Chapter** : **1** **Destructive Capacity**

Hi guys, my name's Prof. WoW and I will be educating you on the destructive capacity of Goku from the Dragon Ball series. I will also be comparing him to Naruto from the Naruto series. Take note that I will also be using feats from some other characters in the aforementioned franchises.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

First off I will be analysing the Destructive Capacity of Naruto. Naruto in Bijuu mode can destroy mountains, which would require around 30,000 megatons of TNT. So we know that a far weaker Naruto can output this much force.

But Naruto gets far stronger from here on out. In chapter 676 he destroys several big meteor like levitating rock formations. How big you ask? Big enough that the mere broken off fragments are dwarfing mountain ranges. Naruto destroys several of these casually. This is a multi country to possibly small continent level feat.

In the Last a weakened Naruto overpowers an attack that cut the moon in two.

A character far weaker than Naruto (Juubi) created small continent sized explosions, and a slightly stronger character (Juubito) was able to create continent level attacks. Surely you'd think that Naruto at this point is moon level? But some things say otherwise.

Why didn't Naruto destroy the moon to stop the infinite tsukuyomi? Why didn't Naruto destroy the moon when it was falling onto the Earth in the Last? And before one of you says that it would affect the Earth in a bad way think. It was fine before Sage of Six Paths created a moon so why would it affect the Earth now? Also before you say he would have killed Hanabi, he had no way of knowing she was on the moon.

But I will give Naruto the benefit of the doubt as in Boruto the movie he created a large country level explosion with his power suppressed in base form. This is a 200,000 or so megaton explosion. Even though Boruto helped and their chakra resonating with each other may have also affected it. Also as for all those claiming this was a planet busting attack, no it was not. We know the rasengan only does as much damage as its area of effect. Furthermore the rasengan was only country sized. Or to be fair more large country. It was in no way even half the moons size. The moon is 1/4 the size of Earth but the Earth has 81x the mass. At best the rasengan was maybe a quarter or possibly a third of the moon's size.

Yet still an adult Naruto, while he may have worse battle instincts and physical ability than his younger self should have more chakra than his younger self, as I believe your chakra capacity can only increase (I've never heard anything of It decreasing) so as an adult he should well have moon level or slightly above destructive capacity, especially since he later received Kuramas other half after the Sasuke fight and because the Sage of Six Paths said that the other tailed beasts powers are constantly flowing into him. Now comes the "stats" bit. To destroy the moon, you would need to provide at least

1.24×10 to power of 29J of energy to exceed the Moon's gravitational binding energy. (This provides a lower bound on the energy to "blow up" the moon.) A megaton of TNT releases 4.184 PJ of energy.

Put this together, and you would need at least: 2.96×10 to the power of 13 megatons of TNT.

Said another way: you would need some 30 _trillion_ million tons of TNT.

Or 600 billion tsar bombs.

So this is roughly how much force Naruto can dish out. Take note that he also destroys on a cellular level.

 **Son Goku**

Before we start with a analysis of Goku`s feats let's do some quick Abc power scaling.

Frieza in his first form using less than 1% of his power destroyed a planet 10x the size of Earth with a single finger while laughing. Now I know that power levels are bullshit but let me off this once. Frieza`s power level in his first form is stated by numerous sources to be 530,000. His final form power level is 120,000,000. This means his power increases at least around 226x or more. Frieza in his final form could destroy a small star.

Now Goku as a super saiyan was stronger than this. And then androids 17, 18 were far stronger than him. And then cell was even stronger still, as he had the power of android 17, 18 plus his own. And then SSJ2 Gohan was twice as strong as cell, and not to mention SSJ3 Goku was 4x stronger than Gohan if we go by multipliers.

So Goku even without SSG should be at least large solar system+ level. Which is around 100 octillion megatons of force. Far above anything Naruto has ever shown.

Now let's get on to his real feats.

In Dragon Ball Super episode 12 Goku and Beerus punching each other almost completely destroys all matter in the universe as well both other world and the realm of the Supreme Kai`s. This also happens in the manga, within chapter 4, but it doesn't show as much as the anime did. In the anime the shockwaves seem to follow a inverse square law (meaning the shock wave got more powerful the further away it got), possibly due to the fact that Goku is using his ki control to protect his solar system, but then can not control the shockwave too well when it gets too far away. In the anime we saw planets being cracked apart and stars going supernova, as well as seeing planets and asteroids get completely vaporized. It should also be realized that the shockwaves were so powerful they went to different dimensions.

Elder/Old Kai said that he feared 3 shockwaves would destroy the universe. This was also supported by Goku trying to nullify Beerus punch because he feared it would have destroyed even the Earth.

In episode 13 during Goku and Beerus beam clash it was stated by Old Kai, The Narrator and even by Whis that the universe would be destroyed. However when Beerus went to full power he was able to nullify the universal energy.

Now in episode 14 Goku creates a kamehameha so powerful not even Beerus can nullify it, so logically it should be universal bare minimum.

Goku has a destructive capacity outside measurable units. Or at least if I wrote down how many tons of force he can exert it would take up the entire page with numbers. Goku is also roughly 300 _octodecillion_ (that's 57 zeroes) times as destructive as Naruto.

 **So What have we learnt?**

What have you guys learnt this lesson? You two at the back stop perving. Sorry about those two, now let's recap the lesson.

Naruto at his best can destroy a moon.

Goku at his best can destroy a universe.

Goku can destroy more than Naruto.

 **One Shots**

 **First One Shot:**

"I'm the strongest in the universe!" Shouted a rather cocky 20 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're what know?" Said a voice out of nowwhere. Naruto almost tripped when he saw a big muscled man in an orange gi teleport in front of him.

Naruto gasped,"Was that my father's technique?" He said as he peered at the man in front of him.

"What do you mean? I just used my instant transmission, it's a pretty handy trick I was taught back on yardrat," said the man enthusiastically," anyways, my name's Goku and didn't you just say youre the strongest in the universe? That's the reason I transported over here. Let's have a spar."

Naruto eyed the man keenly, what was this yardrat he was talking about? And had he honestly never heard of Naruto? The saviour of the Earth. The God among ninjas.

"Hey you," yelled Naruto,"you can't just come over here and expect to fight me. First prove your worth as a fighter."

Goku smiled, and then pointed his finger up at the sky and produced a little ball that he launched at the moon. Within seconds the moon exploded into dust.

"Will that do?" He asked.

But by the time Goku had looked back down, Naruto was gone.

"I'm not sticking around him!" Thought Naruto desperately,"he would slaughter me!"

Zzoof!

"Why are you running away?" Asked Goku,"I just want to spar."

 **Second One Shot:**

"Believe it dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto Uzumaki. He had finally been allowed to train with Whis, the strongest person in his universe. All it took was offering him some ramen. However there was also a downside.

The other two disciples of Whis, Goku and Vegeta, were constantly ahead of Naruto in everything they did. He couldn't keep up with them. So he asked to be trained separately. His new master was the God of Destruction Beerus.

"I can't wait to show Sasuke how powerful I've become!" Shouted Naruto as he thought of his one true love. One day he would reunite with Sauke and they could have anal like they did in their academy days. Oh the sweet memories.

"ACHOO!"

Suddenly Naruto was hit by a ki infused boger heading at relativistic speeds. It sliced clean through his brain. Killing him instantly.

Beerus looked down at the whiskered fox boy creature. "Oh well," Beerus said before walking away.

* * *

 _Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this stat sheet comparison. I tried to be as unbiased as possible and I used proper feats and facts._

 _Don't take the second one shot too seriously. I wasn't bashing Narutos character, but I was trying to represent what I think of the ideology of some narutards._

 _I consider narutards people who claim to like Naruto and yet will not accept him for what he is, and these people then feel the need to change his character to suit their wet dreams._

 _Anyway I will probably come out with another chapter soon to debunk FTDS. Also my one shots will always be a combination of both one serious and one humorous._

 _I would appreciate reviews and critical feedback. Tell me if one of my sources or calculations or something like that was wrong._

 _Anyway peace out guys._


	2. Chapter 2: Debunking the Desperate

**Debunking the Desperate**

Ok then guys for this next chapter I will be debunking some theories and speculations that have been made by authors such as Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer and Narutothegodofall. I will be focusing most of my attention towards the latest chapters of Naruto the stat sheets. I will shorten down the arguments into a single statement and then debunk them. I will try to be as unbiased as I can and I will only give valid **facts**. So get ready for your second lesson from your Professor.

Let's begin.

* * *

 **"Anime is non canon, the manga is the true source of canon material."**

This is a common misconception. This was the case in the previous Dragon Ball Z series but now the anime was said by Akira Toriyama himself to be the official continuation. The manga isn't even made by Toriyama, it's made by the maker of Dragon Ball AF Toyotaro. However both anime and manga are technically canon, and both use feats that are within the range of the Z fighters abilities, but the manga is just a shortened down version made for the money. So while both are canon material the anime takes precedence. Also, if the manga was the only canon then Golden Frieza would be non canon.

 **"Goku and Beerus shock wave did not travel any distance, it was only sensed by people with powerful sensing."**

Wrong, as seen in episode 12 the shock wave travelled through dimensions into the supreme kai world and other parts of the universe.

 **"Saiyans can't breath in space."**

This I actually agree with to an extent. Unless it is retconned later on which is highly likely. Not that it matters much because saiyans can hold their breath for hours at a time.

 **"Goku and Beerus didn't destroy anything in their fight."**

Also blatantly wrong. This proves that a lot of people I'm debating against don't even watch the anime. The shockwaves created by Goku and Beerus punching each other destroyed planets and stars across the universe. In fact the mere presence of them both was scorching the Earths atmosphere as said by Bulma. 3 punches from Goku and Beerus could have destroyed the universe in its entirety. The only reason Earth survived was because Goku was protecting the vicinity with his ki control.

 **"Goku is not a casual planet buster."**

Tell that to Frieza who effortlessly busted a planet with 10x gravity using less than 1% of his total power. Consider the fact that Goku is currently billions of times stronger than this. Or look at the feat where Beerus destroys a planet with a marble sized ki ball. Or the feat where Beerus taps a table and half a planet is destroyed.

 **"The DBZ universe is only made up of 4 galaxies."**

This was never stated in the official canon. People only use this downplay statement because it was said in the Daizenshuu that DBZ universe is made up of 4 galaxies that serve as administrative units for the kais. So firstly these aren't even proper galaxies, they are just quadrants each with their own administrative Kai. Also we don't even know if the Daizenshuu said galaxy or galaxies because both use the same kanji (basically word) in Japanese.

Oh and there's also the fact that the Daizenshuu says the universe is the same as countless sci fi operas like star wars. And that the Daizenshuu says the universe expands infinitely. However I know a hyperbole when I see one. Also in the anime we have already seen shots of billions of galaxies. If you don't believe the anime then fine, the latest manga chapter (Chapter 5 of Dragon Ball Super) we also see a model of the universe in Whis hands and it has at least 5 galaxies. So yeah the 4 galaxies argument really is pretty much crap used to downplay in forums.

 **"Goku cannot universe bust."**

Well his punches (even though some of their power was being nullified by Beerus) managed to nearly destroy the universe. 3 of these punches were going to reduce not only the universe but also another dimension to a complete vacuum. That's at least multi-galaxy striking strength, and now consider that ki attacks are way stronger than physical attacks. In fact in what I believe was episode 13 the clash between Goku and Beerus was stated by Old Kai, The Narrator and even the person who knows Beerus strength best Whis that their ki struggle could destroy the universe. However Beerus then powers up and nullifies the energy, meaning Beerus can nullify any attack with under universe level destructive capacity. Goku then creates a Kamehameha so powerful not even Beerus can nullify it, meaning it had to be at least universal in terms of power.

 **"Goku can only lift 40 tonnes."**

Now this is quite possibly the most downplayed and made fun of feat in all fiction. Not a lot of people know this but the Grand Kai planet had over 100x gravity, however due to Toriyamas memory loss this was forgotten later on. I will put a link to the page with the statement on my profile. Here is what it says and the translation.

空術を使いながら、両手両足に２トンのオモリをつけてトレーニング！

Training with 2-ton weights attached to his arms and feet while sky dancing!  
１００倍の重力以上に体に負荷がかかるが、その分効果は絶大だ！  
The stress on his body exceeds 100 Gs, but the results are astonishing!  
空中でオモリをささえるには気の力も必要だ  
Supporting the weights while in the air also requires the use of chi  
オモリを合計４０トンに増量！！  
Weights increased to a total of 40 tons!  
死んだって日々鍛錬！

Even death won't stop him from training every day!

So as you can see Goku was actually lifting 4000 tons. Also consider this.

Try curling a 25 lb weight. Not too difficult, if you're even a moderately fit try strapping 25 lbs on your wrist and punching repeatedly with it. Big difference, huh?

It's called leverage. It's the same reason it's easy to swing an eight lb hammer, but very hard to hold it straight out beside you with a straight arm. The farther away the weight is from your center of gravity, the heavier it is. The weights Goku used were on his wrists and ankles. Even a little bit of weight would be difficult for a person to train with in that way. He had 40 tons. Leverage makes that much heavier than it sounds when you just hear "40 tons". It's not 40 tons being lifted by a truck. It's more like 40 tons lifted with a broom handle. So that 4000 tons would have felt much harder to lift. So Goku in base form while flying (which was stated by Toriyama to make lifting harder) was punching for an extended period of time with 4000 tons strapped to him, while also being in 100x gravity, which would have made even walking difficult. Also check out the other feat calced by darkvslight on my profile. It pretty much proves Goku can lift millions of tons with miniscule difficulty.

 **"Goku cannot go faster than light."**

Now by this period in time we have literally loads of massively faster than light feats in Super. I'll calc some of them in another stat sheet but here are a few to think about. In episode 3 Beerus and Whis arrive in another planet in just over a minute, considering Beerus and Whis live in a nebula and by the time they get to the alien planets solar system you can't see their nebula, meaning they would have had to travel at least well over 200 light years, which calcs them at around 100,000,000,000 faster than light. There's also the feat of them out flying a shock wave that crossed the universe in seconds, which would put them several quadrillion times faster than light. Then there's the feat they did in episode 16 where Whis flies through his nebula in about a second, once again a low billion times faster than light feat.

Because Goku has kept up with Beerus he should get scaled to be at least several hundred billion times faster than light.

 **"Goku does not have cellular durability."**

You're right, his durability by this point is far better. In the Daizenshuu it says that future trunks reduced Frieza to mere atoms, which implies he broke his atomic bonds and reduced his body into mere atoms. This means that any character around beginning of cell saga that is as strong as future trunks already has atomic durability. Meaning things such as Truth Seeking Balls which can only disassemble on a molecular level aren't doing jacksquat. There's also the fact that Goku and Beerus punches were reducing the universe to a vacuum, meaning all matter would be completely destroyed, yet Goku survived several of these punches. This pretty much proves that Goku by this point has durability on a sub atomic level.

 **"Goku cannot survive a planet explosion."**

And yet he has survived attacks that can decimate solar systems. But honestly, Frieza cut in half with nearly no ki survived a planet exploding. Also Beerus in the manga of DBS destroyed a planet and just stood there while it exploded having a normal conversation with Whis.

 **"Truth seeking balls destroy everything."**

No, they destroy on the same level as dust release (as stated by the guidebooks) which means they can only disassemble molecules. A hax ability but not quite on the level of DBZ. They also move quite slowly, Madaras TSBs weren't fast enough to protect him from Guy, who was only massively hypersonic to possibly sub relativistic.

 **"Naruto can beat omnipotents."**

Now this is the single most stupid thing I've ever heard, in fact after hearing it my brain cells started hanging themselves. Omnipotents cannot be defeated. It's part of their power. They have the power to do anything. Nothing is too hard for them. You say that TSBs can wipe them out of existence? Well let's pretend TSBs can destroy ANYTHING. An omnipotent could simply think and suddenly the TSBs turn into dicks. Or an omnipotent could go back in time and kill a person's parents, preventing their birth. Or an omnipotent could think a person out of existence. Or an omnipotent could create an explosion with the power of a billion big bangs and condense it into a person's body, making them explode. Or an omnipotent could rewrite physics and then mess up a person's genetic structure and then destroy his past and future from existence. There are so many ways an omnipotent could kill Naruto it's not even funny, in fact there are infinite ways of them killing Naruto, in fact they could kill Naruto an infinite amount of times within -4 seconds and then bring him back to life and kill him an infinite amount of times in an infinite amount of ways. Because physics don't mean shit to them.

Are you starting to get the picture now?

 **"Naruto is over 7 foot and has more muscle than Goku."**

No he isn't. I've always wanted to know why some Naruto fans are so persistent on making Naruto super tall. His official height is about 5`10 if I remember correctly, though he might have grown to 5`11 or six foot. You can't take a random picture Kishimoto drew and start calcing it. There are panels in DBZ where Goku is practically the same height as Piccolo, but luckily I have a brain that allows me to realise that Toriyama just didn't get the heights perfect. If you ever drew something you'd know that drawing several things to scale can be extremely hard. So unless it's officialy stated Naruto is basically the same height as Goku (who can grow taller with ultra super saiyan, SSJG, and SSJ3 anyway). Also why does height matter anyway? I was six foot 3 by the time I was 14, but that doesn't make me much stronger or a better person. As for the second point, HOW the hell is a scrawny kid like Naruto anywhere near as muscular as Goku. Are you actually blind? To be fair that would explain a lot. Comparing Naruto to Goku in muscle mass is simply retarded. Not to mention Goku can made his muscles literally thicker than Ronnie Coleman if he goes Ultra Super Saiyan.

 **"Naruto is a casual planet buster."**

Ok. Sure. Give me a feat and I'll believe you. Kaguya, a character stronger than Naruto is only a planet buster and that's with prep time. But on a serious note I've already debunked this last chapter.

 **"Naruto Earth is Jupiter sized."**

No, no it's not. It's normal Earth sized, otherwise the gravity would squash everyone born in the planet. Also the planet is called Earth. Honestly I could say that DBZ Earth is star sized because it takes relativistic beings minutes to get across it but I don't. Because I'm logical.

 **"All of the power ups Goku got made no sense, he never trained for anything."**

Sure. It's not like he spends every bit of free time he has training his ass off. Trained with his grandpa, trained with Master Roshi, trained with Mr Popo, trained with King Kai, trained by himself with 100x gravity, trained with Piccolo and Gohan for several years, trained in the hyperbolic time chamber for a year, trained by himself in heaven for 7 years. As we see in episode 16 even a day without training can make Goku rusty. So as you can see Goku trains on a regular basis. He also gets a lot of experience from the many evil alien overlords and God's that attempt to destroy the Earth quite frequently. Goku has worked for all his transformations. The Super Saiyan transformation had been foreshadowed long before, and Goku was the first with the power to achieve it. The Super Saiyan 1 and 2 transformations were obtained through 7 years of hard work. I agree that Super Saiyan God wasn't worked for but the fact that Goku absorbed it into him to unlock Super Saiyan Blue (thank God we don't have that other awful name anymore) was in fact a prodigious act, as said by Beerus himself.

Now as for Naruto, remind me how many times he's trained? He trained for the rasengan and rasenshuriken and he also trained with Jiraiya for a few years, and there's the time he trained to achieve sage mode. But that's pretty much it. Now does he deserve his transformations? Well he worked for sage mode, and he got Kurama Chakra Mode without too much stupidity (his mum did seem like a valuable plot tool). He later got Bijuu mode, which I guess wasn't too bad either (although I still wonder why a being made of hatred would make friends with him). But then comes Sage of Six Paths Mode, which was completely random and made no sense. Really not many of the transformations Naruto gets are earned, considering most of them aren't his strength. Kurama, the other tailed beasts, Six Paths chakra all of them have been given to Naruto for no real apparent reason. To be honest sage mode Naruto is the extent of his own power.

 **"Chakra is better than Ki."**

Ki is made from Courage, Energy and Mind, and can be positive or negative depending on the user. Whereas Chakra is made from spiritual and physical energy. Many people think that Ki is either physical or spiritual energy, but in fact it is pretty much a combination of physical energy as well as mental strength and willpower. So the two are completely different.

As for which one is stronger, well if you want brute strength, then go with Ki. But if you want versatility go with Chakra. Ki is like a tank while Chakra is like a armoury. In a straight 1v1 fight I would probably go with Ki, because it can manipulate matter, teleport, destroy stuff, stop time and a few other things. But if I was, let's say trying to assassinate someone I'd go for Chakra, I'd use the shadow strangling jutsu, or maybe I would just throw a few wind imbued shurikens.

 **"You are being biased, you just hate Naruto!"**

I have not once been particularly biased in anything I've said. I'm stating facts and using evidence. Just because I'm disproving you doesn't mean I hate Naruto. While I'm not too keen on Naruto himself there are many other characters I really like, such as Guy, Rock, Madara and Itachi. I am actually a fan of the Naruto series, but I can see where Naruto has limits. Same with Goku. I'm not stupid enough to say he can beat the likes of the Beyonder, or Elder God Demonbane, or even any God cloth saints from Saint Seiya. Goku would get his shit wrecked by any being considerably above universal in destructive capacity.

* * *

 **One Shot Time:**

 **First One Shot:**

Naruto stared down the man in front of him. The man had long black hair, which was spiky and rose up in several places. The man was around the same height as Naruto, but had far larger biceps and abdominal muscles. Not that it mattered. Naruto didn't need physical strength to take him down.

"Aaaah!" Shouted Naruto as he powered up to his most powerful state, a form which gave him a golden aura and increased his power exponentially. A form he called Six Paths Sage Mode, it was powerful enough to fight on par with even Gods.

"Well is that everything?" The dark haired man asked,"I came to this planet to fight a God, but from reading your ki you don't seem particularly strong...no offense." The man, named Goku had been instructed to come to this galaxy to fight a God by Whis. But the strongest person in this galaxy wasn't too much stronger than Nappa. "Maybe hes just suppressing his power," thought Goku.

"Well I don't want to spoil this fight early, so I'll only transform if you push me to it," Goku said, he wanted to test the limits of his base form.

Suddenly Goku disappeared from Naruto`s line of view.

"Zzt"

Naruto turned in time to see Goku swing his hand into Naruto`s neck. Naruto went flying through several mountains, before Goku flew straight to him and put him in a full Nelson while also disabling his legs with his own. The truth seeking balls attacked Goku but had no affect what so ever.

"I submit!" Gasped Naruto, who was in incomparable pain.

"Sorry about that, maybe I used a bit too much strength," Laughed Goku,"let's go get some ramen."

 **Second One Shot:**

"I will be Hokage dattebayo believe it!" Spouted Naruto as he ran round Konoha pulling pranks and annoying people, somehow thinking it would earn him respect. He used his neglected childhood as an excuse for everything he did. Goku had come to the Elemental Earth to do a little bit of training, and to eat some of their prized ramen. But with the 17 year old whiskered scrawny fox creature running around he couldn't concentrate. He instant transmissioned over to Naruto, who was drawing a sick on the Hokage monuments.

"Do you think you could be a bit quieter and less annoying?" Asked Goku, who was disgusted at the little respect Naruto had for his superiors.

"Dattebayobelieveitdattebayobelieveitdattebayodattebayobelievedattebayoitbelieveitdattebayo!" Screeched Naruto who was infuriated, how could a lowly human speak that way to the future Hokage, he thought. Naruto powered up to his strongest form and attacked Goku, who in under a picosecond had ripped out the little fox brats spine.

"Narutooooo!" Yelled a girl with pink hair from across the village.

"Oops," said Goku, he had accidentally used over 0.00000000000000000000000000000000009 per cent of his total power. The fox brat just laid there, bleeding to death, as pathetic in death as he was in life. Suddenly the village began cheering and Kakashi, the current Hokage offered Goku the rank of the next Hokage. Apparently Naruto had been abusing his powers ever since his one true love Sasuke died of AIDs (I wonder who he got them from). But Goku turned them down, all he wanted was some time to train, was that really too much to ask?

* * *

 _So that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed this stat sheet. I'll probably upload one every week or so._

 _Don't take the second one shot seriously, as I said before my second one shot will always be humorous._

 _Also, just for reference Naruto isn't even herald level in marvel terms, he's powerhouse level. Goku on the other hand is now skyfather level. In fact Goku by now could beat Odin._

 _Anyway I would appreciate it if you took a second out of your time to leave a review. I welcome all and any opinions._

 _Anyway peace out guys._


End file.
